Profesiones de Albert
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Serie de minifics completos de las versiones de una profesión diferente, llamado facetas Albertinas en la GF por nuestra gran amiga Luisy, a quien le agradezco mucho su motivación y su valioso esfuerzo. Y agradezco mucho a quienes comenten, ya saben si puedo les responderé con más historias...
1. Doctor

**GF2014/ALSS/ Profesiones de Albert/ Mayra Exitosa/ minific**

**Doctor Andrew**

**¿Cuántos males tiene usted?**

En una fiesta en casa de la familia Britter, había una velada de amigos acercándose al anochecer. Elisa tenía tiempo de haber ganado el amor de Anthony a una pecosa simplona a la que se jactaba de haber superado en todo.

-Vamos Candy, no puedes decir que vas a ser doctora.

- Elisa, estoy en séptimo semestre, lo sabes.

- Si, pero muchos desertan y no terminan en esas profesiones.

- No es mi caso. Terry llegaba a la fiesta, invitado por Archie Cornwall, ambos terminaron en diferentes estudios de artes. Donde Terry ya hacía pruebas importantes de actuación.

-Bienvenido amigo. Dijo Archie al verlo llegar.

- Gracias por la invitación. Mi novia no pudo venir conmigo. Tal vez me alcance aquí.

- Ven, te presentare con los demás. El es Terrance Grandchester un amigo de Candy, Annie y mío. Es Actor. – Ellos son Anthony, Stear, Paty su novia, a Candy y Annie ya las conoces, ella es Elisa la novia de Tony, ellos son John, Peter, Jim, Tom, Martin y Ros su novia, continuo con los que estaba cerca.

- Un placer conocerlos, -Candy ¿Cómo estás? Terry se retiro un poco después de saludar a todos alejándose y conversando con ella, ambos bromeaban. Candy lo agradecía, al menos así Elisa no estaría de coqueta con Terry. Elisa siempre coqueteaba con chicos atractivos, Candy sabía del temperamento de su amigo Anthony.

- Hola Terry, ¿no vino Susy? Preguntaba Candy al verlo entrar solo.

- Aun no. ¿Y cómo has estado pecosa?

- Muy ocupada con mis estudios, pero me di tiempo para acompañar a Annie y Archie en su fiesta, aun no sé el motivo, espero conocerlo pronto.

Mientras Elisa molesta por ver a Terrance conversando con Candy, pensaba en cómo ella se ganaba a todos los chicos más atractivos con una sonrisa modosita. Volteo a ver a Anthony que estaba retirado, se acercó a Candy para estar cerca de Terry.

- Hola Terry, no creo que tengas tema de conversación amena con una aburrida de medicina.

- Te equivocas, ella no tiene nada de aburrida. Terry sonrió juguetón viendo a Candy mientras ignoraba a Elisa pero está molesta por ello, se acercó a Terry y se recargo en él, provocándolo un poco para que viera que era mucho más entretenida que Candy. Mientras que Candy se apenó, se retiraba un poco al ver como se estaba insinuando a su amigo frente a ella, se sintió incomoda, vio a Paty y a Annie que repartían bebidas, esta se alejó dejando a que Terry que se defendiera de ella o que le aprovechara.

El problema fue que Anthony vio que Terry estaba muy junto a Elisa, que le estaba coqueteando a su novia y que había llegado solo, cuando vio que estaba cerca de su rostro, este se enfureció, dio varios pasos y empujó a Terry. Este hizo una sonrisa de sarcasmo al ver a Anthony, apenas se iba explicar pero Elisa lo abrazó diciendo

- Tony, déjalo no vale la pena. Candy escuchó, de inmediato fue para detener lo que estaba provocando Elisa. El ambiente se tensó porque Tony y Terry se veían desafiantes mientras Elisa alentaba sus ánimos. Elisa _emocionada veía que Tony si la amaba y estaba celoso, al parecer no estaban bien fundados sus celos pues Candy no significaba nada para él, la estaba protegiendo de otro bastante atractivo_. Esto alimentaba el ego de Elisa.

Candy trato de intervenir pero cuando se atravesó, ambos hombres habían estirado el brazo con el puño endurecido golpeando a Candy. Quien con el impacto de los dos cayó al suelo. El golpe de Anthony fue al frente, el de Terry por la espalda. Annie y Paty aterrorizadas, gritaron al ver caer a Candy

- ¡No! ¡No!

Stear giro agarró fuerte a Anthony, pero ambos hombres estaban asustados, al ver a Candy en el suelo. Archie de inmediato elevó en sus brazos a Candy, - Rápido, hay que llevarla al hospital.

La fiesta había terminado, Terry apenado se iba con Archie en su auto, con Annie y Candy en la parte trasera en su regazo. - ¡Candy! por favor despierta, lloraba angustiada Annie al ver que esta no respondía.

Archie iba a toda velocidad, en otro auto lo seguía Stear, Paty y Anthony quienes preocupados, seguían a Archie. En la casa Britter se quedo con los demás Elisa haciéndose la asustada, fingiendo no saber porque Terry quería algo con ella, si la habían presentado como novia de Tony.

En el hospital entraban por el área de urgencias, las enfermeras revisaban a Candy, quien mostraba los golpes con su piel enrojecida, ella por fin despertaba adolorida encontrándose con la dulce mirada del doctor Andrew. Este reacciono al haberse distraído con la paciente, de inmediato como todo profesional revisaba sus signos vitales, notando que había sido golpeada formando dos círculos en su piel. Candy por su parte se apenaba tratando de cubrir sus bustos notaba que solo fue el golpe y que se atravesó en el momento inoportuno, sentía no tener nada y que pronto el doctor se lo diría… que no era nada grave, que fue solo el impacto, pero esto no fue así. Las enfermeras salieron al ver que el doctor la revisaba con detenimiento.

Este un poco persuasivo notó que alguien la había golpeado, al saber que fue por un par de puños se molestó y no iba a permitir que la volvieran a golpear, llamaría a trabajo social de ser necesario, buscaría que no continuara la violencia en la que vivía, era una joven hermosa, tuvo suerte de que no la golpearan en el rostro, veía sus lindos ojos sin poder evitar ambos una suave sonrisa, pues los dos se estaban auscultando descaradamente.

Cuando la enfermera volvió, la sorpresa fue para ambos, el doctor de inmediato dijo

- Señorita, asígnele una habitación, háganle un estudio de rayos x, sus niveles de sangre y los estudios necesarios para su ingreso. Candy soltó las quijadas, pensaba que habrá contenido la respiración, el doctor notaría que respiraba con dificultad, pero no era por los golpes, sino por la pena de no trae su blusa ni el sostén.

A fuera en los pasillos, la enfermera salía, comentaba a Archie y a Annie, que estaban al frente, - La señorita va a ser ingresada al hospital, le harán rayos x y una revisión general para descartar daños internos.

Anthony de inmediato puso cara de terror, mientras Terry bajaba el rostro angustiado porque realmente tenía muy fuertes puños, pudo haber quebrado alguna costilla. Stear abrazaba tranquilizando a Paty, quien se separó un poco para llorar con su amiga Annie, hasta que ambas se retiraron al tocador.

El doctor Andrew salió y vio a cuatro hombres esperándolo, bastante bien parecidos y no parecían violentos, posiblemente alguno podía ser el novio de la joven o tal vez el esposo.

- Doctor ¿Cómo está Candy? dijo preocupado Stear.

- ¿Es su novia o su esposa?

- No doctor, soy su amigo. Dijo apenado Stear al notar que era algo grave porque ahora le darían la información a su familia.

- ¿Quién es el responsable? Archie molesto bajo el rostro y respondió

- Fue un accidente, ella se atravesó y ellos no la vieron. Albert giro el rostro viendo a donde indicaba Archie. Terry levantó el rostro preocupado agregó

- No la vi, ella es muy bajita y se atravesó entre nosotros. Anthony molesto agregó

- Por andar molestando a mi novia. Albert lo vio y preguntó

- ¿Usted es el novio de la paciente? Más preocupado por saber quién era el suertudo novio de su paciente. Anthony bajo el rostro y respondió

- No. Candy no es mi novia, ella se atravesó para defenderlo a él. Indicando a Terry. Este molesto respondió

- Tu novia que es una provocadora. Mira ahora van a internar a Candy y ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Albert desesperado por no saber quién era el novio, solo agregó

- Pues no la dejare salir del hospital hasta que la trabajadora social se haga cargo. Archie asustado de inmediato agregó

- ¡No es necesario! Era una fiesta, fue un accidente ya se lo dije doctor, Candy no sufre violencia de ningún tipo, ella es muy linda, amable, estudiosa, una chica especial y muy agradable… Anthony interrumpió agregando

-… ¡Candy con violencia! Por favor, ella jamás lo permitiría, es una gran amiga, muy tranquila con todos, ella es muy valiosa y permitiría que le hicieran daño. Stear agregó

- ¡Anthony! La única que le hace daño a Candy es tu novia. Ella es un ángel, comprensible, dulce, llena de ternura y cuidados…Terry aprovechó y agregó

- ¡Lo ves! Esa mujer es un demonio. Albert vio a los cuatro muy preocupados tomo aire y respondió

- Mejor vayan a su casa, mañana podrán visitarla. Albert se retiró pensando en todo lo que escuchó al parecer todos la querían ahí, y el hombre que más se molestó debía ser el novio, lo seguro era que no se fuera y pasara la noche ahí en espera. Se retiraba y pensaba en los adjetivos que dijeron todos de ella, menos el supuesto novio, ese no dijo nada agradable.

Por la noche ya salía a su ronda de revisión el doctor Andrew y ya no eran cuatro jóvenes los que estaban ahí, eran seis. Y ninguno se había retirado, no había amigas, solo hombres, los que habían cometido el accidente eran consolados por otros dos. El doctor Andrew se quedo serio de pie escuchando la conversación que sostenían.

- Hago pesas, lo más seguro es que le haya roto algo dentro de ella, es tan frágil, dijo angustiado Anthony. Terry respondió

- Practico varios deportes Bare-knuckle boxing, Spirit Combate, y otras artes marciales, lo seguro es que le rompí una costilla. Archie agregó

- Y ella tan delgada que es, antes di que no murió con todo eso que haces. Solo practico Box, pero jamás le levantaría la mano a ninguna mujer. Terry tomo aire mostrando frustración y respondió

- Ya te dije que fue un accidente. Stear para que no se molesten de nuevo agregó

- También practico artes marciales, sería bueno que ellas practicaran para que se defendieran, le haré un chaleco a Candy para la próxima. Todos lo voltearon a ver con los ojos expresivos, el doctor Andrew que los escuchaba, apretó los labios y agregó

- Y bien ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? ¿Por qué no le han avisado a la familia de ella? Tom respondió

- Soy su vecino, ella no tiene padres. Jim agregó

- Soy compañero de estudios, quiero saber qué es lo que tiene. Todos comenzaron a explicarse y que no se irían de ahí, que esperarían a saber cómo estaba Candy.

- Pensé que solo se quedaría su pareja, para hacerlo pasar a su habitación. Dijo con cautela el doctor Andrew al ver que nadie se ponía celoso por todos los caballeros. Anthony respondió

- Candy no tiene novio, en todo caso sus estudios son su pareja. Archie agregó

- Pero las chicas ya fueron a traer su ropa y accesorios, no tardan en llegar.

- Bien. ¿Iré a ver como sigue? Dijo sonriendo el Dr. Andrew, pensando en que su paciente no tiene novio.

Candy se observaba a sí misma, con la bata levantada, viendo que los puños le harían un par de hematomas, se tocaba las costillas, se levantaba y se doblaba, no era para tanto, en eso tocaban la puerta, entraba el doctor y ella se cubría como podía, pues había estado revisando frente a un espejo, portaba una pequeña prenda interior, no traía el sostén puesto, al tratar de bajar la bata ella estaba de pie. Le quedo abierto toda su espalda reflejándose en el espejo. El doctor entró y lo primero que vio fue un hermoso trasero redondo y firme en el espejo de la pared.

Candy apenada porque estaba de pie pensando que le llamaría la atención, bajo el rostro y comentó.

- Doctor ¡qué pena!, estaba revisando como se veían los golpes.

- Nada que no cure un poco de tiempo, al parecer no tiene costillas rotas. Observaba la espalda y las piernas de Candy.

- Lo sé. Es solo que… Candy ya no decía nada y veía a los ojos de su doctor quedándose muda, mientras que su doctor la vio, tratando de no ser descubierto por lo que estaba viendo hacia el espejo, trato de solo ver a los ojos de la paciente.

Candy al ver que ambos ya no decían nada se movió despacio para subirse a la cama por si el doctor la volvería revisar, pero este solo hizo un suspiro frustrado, _le habían quitado la hermosa imagen trasera de su paciente… que no tenía novio_.

- Bueno Srita. Candy….

- Candy White Johnson, ya le avise a mi tío George que no es nada grave, el vendrá mañana para pagar los honorarios médicos.

- Me dicen que cuenta con seguro medico por sus estudios Srita…

- Candy. Solo dígame Candy doctor.

- Bueno entonces a mi me dirá Albert, ya que mañana dejará de ser mi paciente.

- ¡En serio! Entonces fue solo revisión de rutina ¿y solo son hematomas?

- Vaya… no había escuchado que alguien llamara de manera oficial a los moretones que le van a quedar.

- Estudio medicina Do…. Albert

- Entonces es usted… mi futura colega…

- Eso parece. Solo si llego a graduarme… ser médico no es fácil…

- Lo será… cuente usted con un amigo que la ayudará en sus estudios hasta verla convertida en doctora.

- ¿De verdad do… Albert?

- Por supuesto, mínimo buscaremos la manera de que no quede de nuevo entre dos puños y salga lastimada. Ambos sonrieron relajados, el doctor Andrew estaba feliz, _porque su paciente ya pronto dejaría de serlo. Era muy hermosa y los jóvenes afuera lo confirmaban, ninguno se quería retirar, ella valía la pena y se lo acababan de dejar claro, pero sería bueno darla de alta o esperar un poco más… habría que buscar quitar a todos … esos males que tiene, con los adjetivos que mencionaron es un hecho que la estiman_…

- ¡Albert!

- ¡Perdón! Estaba pensando en otras posibilidades…

- ¿Posibilidades?

- Si. Posibles consecuencias de haber esos hematomas en la altura en donde quedaron, sería bueno hacer un electrocardiograma… solo para descartar…

- ¿En serio? ¿No creo que fueran tan fuertes los golpes? Con esto pensarán que tiene puños de acero, acaso quiere subir el ego de mis amigos, Albert. Ambos soltaron risas, _si Candy supiera la conversación que el doctor escuchó, se daría cuenta que el ego ya lo tenían muy elevado sin decirles más._

Al siguiente día llegaba a su guardia el doctor, notando una pequeña discusión entre varios caballeros fuera de la puerta de su paciente, un hombre mayor de bigote negro y bastante serio lucía molesto.

- No señores, mi sobrina no necesita de sus fondos, ella cuenta conmigo… ya hicieron bastante con no medir sus brazos…

-Pero es que es mi culpa que ella esté aquí, lo justo es que pague sus gastos… dijo angustiado Anthony. Terry agregó

- El responsable soy yo. Debí medir el acercamiento de la señorita empalagosa, y no jugar a despreciarla. Anthony abrió los ojos alarmado viendo a Terry

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- Mira Anthony, tengo novia… y conozco a las mujeres mejor que tu… esa chica no se merece estar cerca de Candy, ya escuchaste a todos diciendo como la trata y no has hecho nada para alejarla, por lo tanto… lo mejor es que pienses bien de continuar siendo amigo de Candy.

- No sabes lo que Candy significa para mí. Dijo tranquilo Anthony. Terry argumento,

- Pues amor no es… porque ella intervino no para defenderme, sino porque sabe que Elisa estaba de provocativa y ella estaba junto a mi cuando eso paso. Tony bajo el rostro aceptando y respondió

- Tienes razón Terry… terminare con Elisa… debí cuidar de Candy cuando su tío la dejo cerca de mi familia… ella es mucho muy importante para mí.

Albert abrió los ojos, de inmediato se acercó, saludo a George serio, toco la puerta y entró para ver a Candy sentada en su cama, con dos batas una al frente y otra por la espalda, sus amigas estaban con ella, y esta sonrió efusivamente cuando vio al doctor.

- Chicas, les presento a Albert, mi doctor y futuro colega.

- Candy dice que usted es muy bueno con ella. Comentó feliz Annie y Paty agregó

- Definitivamente te quedaste corta en la descripción Candy. Esta se puso ruborizada, y Albert apretó los labios en una sonrisa, escuchó el sonido de la puerta y entraba el tío de Candy.

- Doctor, quiero que mi niña quede perfectamente bien, no escatime lo necesario y… por favor no quiero que estos jóvenes entren a verla…

- Estoy de acuerdo. Dijo sin pensar el doctor Andrew, dejando a Candy asombrada y esta comentó

- Tío no exageres… -Albert por favor, no le sigas la corriente a mi tío, ellos son mis amigos… mi tío esta celoso.

- Lo que sucede Candy, es que no los has escuchado… lo mejor es que estés tranquila y bien, por cierto el electro reflejo una arritmia y será necesario hacerte otro estudio – Sr. Johnson, no se preocupe, el seguro estudiantil de su sobrina cubre todos los gastos.

-Gracias doctor, le pediré de favor no deje entrar a ningún joven, hasta que mi sobrina este recuperada. Con un reflejo serio hablaba el señor Johnson al saber de la posible arritmia.

- Por supuesto Sr. Johnson, su sobrina está en buenas manos. Una sonrisa discreta hizo delatarse frente a Candy quien soltó sus labios al notar un guiño en el ojo del doctor hacia ella, esta le devolvió una sonrisa ajustada con sus labios al saber que el doctor estaba de su lado.

El día paso tranquilo lo que serían dos revisiones se volvió una constante visita cada que pasaba por el pasillo el doctor Andrew, haciendo que el humor de la paciente estuviera relajado al saber que la arritmia era un pretexto para que ella descansara pues los jóvenes estaban discutiendo como poder suavizar el incidente puesto que el tío no dejo cubrir los gastos.

En casa de los Britter se reunieron los amigos de Archie con Annie y Paty para darle una bienvenida a Candy, cuando esta saliera del hospital, sin poder recibir visitas por orden de su tío, sin embargo Candy fue dada de alta, y el doctor Andrew para festejar su salida, la invitó a cenar.

Ambos estuvieron hasta altas horas de la noche aprovechando el cambio de guardia que le brindaba un descanso al doctor, compartieron temas de gran interés en ambos y como coincidían en varios detalles que los hicieron decidirse a estudiar medicina. Ahí se dio cuenta que su compañero Jim estudiaba dos semestres debajo de Candy y ella le prestaba los libros.

Tom su vecino estaba muy preocupado y al ver llegar al doctor su preocupación se incrementó ahora Candy recibía visitas medicas de su doctor en su departamento, cuando este fue a dejarla después de cenar. Tom llamó a Annie,

- Si Annie, Candy ya fue dada de alta, ahora está siendo revisada en su departamento, acabo de ver salir a su doctor.

- ¿En serio? Su tío va a matar a Anthony o Terry, iré a visitarla mañana, espero que no sea tan grave como parece, posiblemente le descubrieron otra cosa y no nos han dicho.

Anthony por su parte compraba rosas, Terry llevaba chocolates y un oso de peluche con un globo diciendo recupérate pronto. Stear y Paty llevaban una canasta con frutas y un pequeño ventilador hecho por Stear. Archie le llevó una nueva charola para comer en la cama.

Cuando llegaron, escucharon música en el departamento, Candy en short y camiseta bailaba de salto en salto, abrió la puerta y sonrió efusivamente al ver a todos con cara de asombro, pasaron lentamente para saber que fue dada de alta que estaba completamente recuperada, ahora tenía novio y lucía radiante.

El doctor Andrew curó milagrosamente todos sus males, deshaciéndose de todos los pretendientes, ahora estudiaba con ella, invitándola a practicar al hospital.

_**FIN**_

_**¿Quien desea ser revisada por el Dr. Andrew?**_


	2. Astronauta

**GF2014/ALSS/ Profesiones de Albert/ Mayra Exitosa/Minific**

**Astronauta**

**Perdido en el espacio**

…. - Si Comandante. Lo hemos perdido. No responde. La mujer soltaba lágrimas, el Capitán Andrew había desaparecido del alcance máximo contemplado, la información era exacta y la nave en la que viajaba, no aparecía en el radar.

En otro lugar totalmente distinto una nave había descendido y el Capitán observaba maravillado todo el lugar, cielos azules, montañas verdes, árboles frutales, ríos, lagos, lo seguro era encontrar mares, pero no había nadie ahí para disfrutarlos. Sin apreciarlo había una bola de pelo negro y blanco rodando cerca de sus pies, giraba siguiendo sus pasos desde que lo vio bajar, su traje naranja con barios tubos saliendo notaban a un ser humano cubierto, analizando si el aire que lo rodeaba era respirable.

- Día 1242, bitácora del Capitán William Albert Andrew, he llegado a un planeta parecido a la tierra, sin encontrar habitantes aun, me separe de la órbita en el día 1183 y hasta ahora pude descender de la nave, estoy abrumado ante la belleza de este lugar, quisiera pensar que no es un sueño, que todo lo que estoy sintiendo no sea parte de mi cansancio al no tener contacto por tantos días con mi orbita.

El capitán terminaba de analizar el aire con su computador en el brazo y se desactivaba la máscara que lo protegía aguardando un poco para tratar de respirar lentamente, suspiraba al sentir que sus pulmones tomaban el aire con naturalidad y ese olor a vegetación y flores le resultaba tan familiar, sentía haber estado hace mucho tiempo en ese lugar, al continuar caminando una bola se cruzó en sus pies y este bajo el rostro, tratando de saber que era, una esfera simulando rodar con dos colores se empezó a transformar lentamente apareciendo un par de ojos obscuros, una nariz y hasta una boca. Por fin sonrió al recordar a una pequeña mascota en la tierra, parecida a ese ser transformado, continuo con la esferita sin pies en sus brazos y vio un gran árbol, una rama lo hizo suspirar, se sentó recargando su espalda al tronco y cerró los ojos recordando a alguien en la tierra que lo esperaba, un par de lagrimas salieron, su brazo se activo parpadeando en un llamado.

…." Capitán… por favor responda" "responda por favor Capitán"

- Si, aquí el capitán Andrew, reportándose.

- Por favor, debe volver Capitán.

Este corrió a la nave, no estaba siendo detectado, ese lugar tenía fascinantes cosas, pero no tenía a su familia, tenía que volver. Al subir a la nave, la bola que tenía saltó para no entrar en la nave y este cerró la compuerta, encendió los motores elevándose de inmediato, había encontrado por fin una señal y tenía que volver… la frecuencia de la señal era débil, pero constante, no se daría por vencido, tenía sueño, hambre y sed, pero el traje lo proveía de varias raciones disminuidas por el mismo al verse perdido en el espacio, con la débil señal, introducida en la nave, pudo notar que estaba fuera de la órbita terrestre, sin embargo ese llamado fue la débil llave para volver.

- Adelante. Aquí el Capitán Andrew, reportándose. - Adelante, ¿Me escuchan?

No había respuesta ante su llamado pero seguía la señal con la posibilidad de volver. Cerraba los ojos para ver a su hijo sacudiendo su mano con una sonrisa y su hermosa esposa, limpiando sus lagrimas, diciéndole con la forma de sus labios "te amo", "Te estaré esperando". Un suspiro lo hizo despertar para invocarla y decir "Candy".

Pasaron varios días, sin tener de nuevo una señal de llamado, pero continuaba siguiendo la señal inicial, hasta que por fin la voz de un hombre se escuchó. Solicitando apoyo, porque su nave estaba siendo extraída sin rumbo al parecer había perdido energía. Con toda la lucidez de haber descansado, el Capitán se enganchaba a la nave, un par de hombres lo recibían con llanto en sus rostros. Ambos notaron los daños de su nave y hablaban en otro idioma, mismo que el Capitán respondió con tranquilidad.

- No pueden continuar en esta nave, regresaremos en la mía. Los hombres se abrazaron al saberse rescatados. Ambos abordaron la nave y trajeron muestras de lo que en el planeta visitado habían adquirido, en cajas y celdas especializadas, trasportaron todo a la cabina principal, se abrocharon los cinturones con un suspiro al saberse bien, cuando ya se consideraban abandonados.

- Con ellos el Capitán Andrew pudo volver al camino de la órbita de la tierra y después de dos meses perdido aparecía por fin la señal, declarando que portaba a dos compañeros extraviados, con muestras del planeta 23 de la órbita estelar, misma que este no quería visitar porque se perdía la señal y las maquinas salían con daños, evitándola fue que se salió un tiempo de la órbita terrestre y por fin, pudo volver con el éxito de traer consigo a dos astronautas de otros países, los cuales dieron por perdidos desde hace más de seis meses.

Después de un difícil enlace de comunicación y un desastroso camino de regreso, se soltaban en la capsula para caer en aguas mediterráneas, donde estos ya eran esperados.

- Un mes después, el Capitán por fin llegaba a su país, su familia lo esperaba y él ansiaba volver a verlos, su hijo, su mujer y no volver a salir del planeta eran parte de sus planes futuros. De un avión bajaba con traje especial, caminado hacía la base donde este era esperado, por unas puertas de vidrio vio a su hijo emocionado, quien empujo una puerta para salir corriendo al encuentro de su Padre.

- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! Gritaba el pequeño sin dejar de correr y al llegar dio un salto que hizo sonreír al Capitán, quién al tenerlo en sus brazos giraba con el pequeño, lo abrazo escondiendo su rostro en su hijo, para después abrir sus ojos y verla a ella, con un bebe en los brazos, vestido de blanco, un pequeño de ojos grandes en los brazos de la mujer que más deseaba ver.

- ¿Candy?

- Albert… ella es Priscila, nuestra hija.

- ¿Hija?

-Si mi Capitán… ella es nuestra bebita.

Albert bajo delicadamente a su hijo, para acercarse a su esposa, sin tomar ala pequeña en sus brazos, ajusto a su esposa para tomar sus labios en un ansiado beso. Tal vez se perdió mucho tiempo, pero ya no se perdería nada, había tomado la decisión correcta, su familia estaba primero, los viajes al espacio, no tenían lo que más amaba, por más nuevas orbitas que encontrara, allá jamás tendría una hija nueva esperando a que su Padre regresara para conocerla.

- Es la sorpresa más hermosa, que he tenido en toda mi vida.

- Y tu eres el hombre más buscado, en todo el espacio estelar… tu hijo y yo improvisamos un radio, para hablar contigo, el dice que ahí tu lo escuchas, así que… tomamos la idea de llamarte todas las tardes después de terminar las tareas.

- Por supuesto que lo escucho. Buscando al pequeño agregó - Aquí el Capitán Andrew reportándose con Willy Andrew, ¿Me escucha? El pequeño lo abrazó de sus piernas y le respondió

- Por supuesto Papá sabía que volverías, nosotros jamás lo dudamos. ¿Verdad mamá?

- Si mi amor. Papá siempre vuelve a casa. Y ahora, tendrá alguien más que lo estará esperando. Vio a su hijita y esta movía su boquita con el chupete abriendo sus ojos enormes, confirmando con ello lo que su mamá le preguntaba. El capitán Andrew la tomo de los brazos de su esposa, le dio de besos emocionado y continuo el camino a la base donde muchos lo esperaban.

Caminaba con un brazo llevando a su hija, de su cintura se tomaba su esposa y del mismo lado apenas alcanzaba su hijo con la misma mano del brazo que llevaba a su madre. El pequeño sonriente porque su Padre ya estaba en casa, ahora pensaba en llevarlo a su salón orgulloso de que su padre era astronauta y que si podía viajar por todos los planetas, lo seguro es que la tierra, era lo más fácil para él.

A donde irás a descubrir nuevos horizontes en otros planetas, cuando tenemos este maravilloso y bello lugar llamado tierra… el cual por más que hemos girado en él… nuca lo terminamos de conocer.

_**FIN**_

_**¿A qué planeta deseas viajar?**_


	3. Piloto Aviador

**GF2014/ALSS/ Profesiones de Albert/ Mayra Exitosa/Minific**

**Piloto Aviador**

**Vuelo desconocido**

En un bar varios jóvenes tomaban apostando quien bailaba primero con alguna chica, el juego era quién ganará sacaría a bailar y escogería primero con quien, Albert no estaba acostumbrado a jugar, mucho menos tomar las copas con velocidad para ir por una mujer, así que se quedaba al final.

- Vamos Terry ganaste primero, ¿a cuál escoges?

- La que está en la mesa de pool, mira… me está esperando, sabe que voy por ella…

- ¡Voy yo! ¡Voy yo!

- Anthony ganaste, ¿Cuál es la tuya?

- Quería a la que me ganó Terry… pero las que siguen están de miedo, voy por la que está cerca de la ventana

- ¿La rubia?

- Si, ella se ve que me está esperando.

Albert levantaba las cejas, estaban jugando y los que perdían cada vez estaban más ebrios, este sonreía sin participar, todas las chicas que estaban ahí, bailarían con el que fuera, los pilotos eran muy solicitados en el bar y ellas sabían que todos lo eran.

Continuaban con el juego Archie y Stear empataban y salían a bailar, mientras Tom y Neil estaban mareados por tantas y tan seguidas bebidas, que uno de ellos se quedo recargado en la mesa. Albert vio hacia la puerta entraban dos chicas, una de ellas buscaba a alguien, se notaba preocupada, vio a la mesa y se fue con Tom

- ¡Tom! Tu padre te necesita, y tu aquí tomando.

- Candy, perdóname… ¿Qué necesita mi papá?

- Tuvo un desmayo y está internado en el hospital, vine a buscarte porque el doctor requiere un familiar.

- Candy… no puedo manejar, toma maneja el auto.

- ¡Tom! No sé manejar -¿Fleming, tu sabes?

Albert al ver la problemática se ofreció a apoyar

- Yo los llevo, vamos Tom, tu padre te necesita, tienes que tomar un café.

- Gracias Albert. - Chicas él es mi jefe Albert Andrew.

- Mucho gusto, señor. Contestaron al unísono ambas chicas y salieron del bar.

Los demás vieron como Tom y Albert se fueron con dos damas, y uno le daba un codazo al otro al ver como Albert iba con una rubia, mientras Tom iba con una morena.

- ¡Las tenían separadas! Dijo Terry sonriendo

- No las vi, ¿estaban a espaldas del Capitán Andrew?

- Les fue mejor. Dijo sonriendo Stear al ver que se iban en auto perdiéndose del grupo.

Al llegar Candy fue a la cafetería trayendo café para ambos, el Padre de Tom entraba a cirugía urgente y Tom estaba triste, Fleming lo abrazaba por su espalda y le explicaba la operación, este colocaba su frente en el hombro de ella llorando nervioso, porque él debía saber que su padre estaba mal y nunca le dijo nada.

Candy sentada con cara de angustia se le brotaban las lágrimas al ver llorar a Tom, Albert sacó un pañuelo, y ella no lo vio, este se acercó a su rostro y limpio personalmente sus lágrimas.

- ¿Quieres mucho a Tom?

- Es casi un hermano, somos vecinos desde niños.

- Y donde trabajan ustedes. Refiriéndose a las dos damas que fueron por Tom.

- Aquí en el hospital, solo que ya se acabo nuestro turno y sabía dónde encontrar a Tom.

- Pues eres una gran amiga, debes estar cansada.

- Si. Pero mañana descanso y podré dormir mejor sabiendo que el Sr. Stevens esta bien. ¿Y usted a qué horas entra a su trabajo?

- Hasta el lunes. Volaré por unas semanas lejos de mi país.

- ¿Semanas? ¿Deben estar tristes en tu hogar?

- No lo creo. Mi hogar es mi avión.

- Lo siento, pensé que había alguien esperándolo.

- No. Candy bajo el rostro denotaba cansancio y agregó

- Sé que se siente, pero se acostumbra a que el tu hogar sea el trabajo, después ya no notas la diferencia.

- ¿Tampoco la esperan Candy?

- Bueno, el señor Stevens nos espera a su hijo en casa y a mí, me ve llegar.

Albert sonrió había alguien igual que él, ya no contaba con familia, y el trabajo se convertía en su único refugio.

La noche paso a madrugada y el señor Stevens salió de la operación, Candy dormía en un asiento recargada con Albert y este igual abrazado a ella. Mientras Tom, traía café con Fleming, ambos al llegar vieron a sus compañeros y ya no los despertaron, continuaron hasta que el doctor salió para dar los pormenores. Albert se recargó trayendo a Candy sobre si, ambos suspiraron. Tom sonrió dando un par de palmadas al hombro de su jefe.

Albert despertó y vio a Candy quien lo confundía con su almohada, daba pequeños quejidos de que no la despertaran haciéndolos sonreír a ambos. Albert la elevó en sus brazos, para salir del hospital e irse a casa.

Candy despertó en una hermosa cama bullida con sabanas blancas, su ropa puesta y el sol en su rostro.

- Vamos dormilona ya está el desayuno.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- En mi casa. No te preocupes, Tom sabe que estas aquí y le dije que te cuidaría, el se quedó con su padre.

- ¿Cómo está el señor Stevens?

- Muy bien, fuera de peligro. Tom me pidió que te cuidara, como estabas dormida te traje aquí.

- Gracias. Tengo mucho apetito, que pena me quede dormida.

- Estabas cansada. Ven ya está el desayuno.

- Gracias. Apenas habían desayunado sonaba el celular de Albert y este lo veía.

- Candy quédate en casa, aquí están las llaves, tengo que irme. Miraba Albert el mensaje en su celular había una emergencia. Candy lo notó al ver el semblante de Albert.

- ¿Todo bien?

- No. Deséame suerte.

- Toma mi número telefónico, limpiaré y cerrare tu hogar, esperaré cuando vuelvas.

- Gracias.

Albert salió, Candy lo vio subir a su auto, mientras este encendía el auto, la vio en la puerta, diciéndole adiós, sintió su pecho feliz al ver que alguien estaba en su hogar, despidiéndolo.

Pasaron dos meses y Albert no volvía. Tom le dijo a Candy que estaba desaparecido y esta oraba por su regreso, varios de los pilotos eran esperados, Albert no era esperado por nadie, hasta que Tom llevó a Candy al salón donde se congregaron las familias de los pilotos, ella llevó una fotografía de él en un hermoso marco, que había en su casa prendió una vela frente a este y lo colocó donde estaban los pilotos que habían desaparecido en acción. Un hombre la vio y se acercó a ella.

- Señorita veo que conoce al Capitán Andrew.

- Si, espero verlo volver pronto.

- ¿Confía en ello?

- Por supuesto, estoy segura que ellos regresarán pronto.

Un militar mayor se paro frente a las familias y sacó un escrito,

- Queridos familiares de nuestros compañeros desaparecidos, hemos recuperado los cuerpos de cuatro de los pilotos aviadores de nuestras fuerzas armadas ellos son, Rupert Thompson, Michael Hallower, Robert Brainier y John Could. Siento mucho dar estas noticas, los demás pilotos siguen sin regresar y son buscados por nuestros aliados ellos son William Albert Andrew, Alister Cornwall, Terrance Grandchester y Anthony Brown. Uno de los pilotos con vida nos ha dado los datos de que ellos pueden estar bien, el Sr. Archivald Cornwall está siendo atendido en estos momentos.

Un grupo de ellos lloraban buscando a quien correspondía, mientras otros se unían al sobreviviente para saber de los desaparecidos. Candy se iba a buscar noticias del amigo de una noche, despidiéndose del hombre que había estado con ella,

- Disculpe usted, tengo que ir a investigar. Tom sonrió y dijo

- Candy espera aquí, iré a ver sobre las noticas, te informaré.

- Gracias Tom.

El hombre sonreía y se presentó

- Señorita Candy, yo soy George Johnson amigo del Capitán Andrew, también estoy aquí para saber de él.

- Me dijo que nadie lo esperaba en casa.

- Bueno, soy amigo de él, veo que usted lo conoce.

- Si. Ya escuchó usted, al parecer ellos están bien,

Tres meses después las esperanzas perdidas y Candy tranquila sentía que estaba bien. Fue a la casa del Capitán Andrew, limpio y desempolvo como cada semana y alguien la vio entrar, la siguió despacio, mientras ella regaba agua sobre el jardín y las flores, las que ella había sembrado, continuaba revisando el refrigerador, las provisiones hasta que fue a la recamará y vio la cama des tendida, se regresó y se topó de frente con el Capitán Andrew.

- Hola señorita Candy. Con una efusiva sonrisa corrió y lo abrazo al saberlo en casa, este giro con ella feliz, su hogar estaba en excelentes condiciones gracias a ella, la enfermera que conoció una noche antes de irse.

Dejándose llevar y girando con ella, este tomo sus labios besándola afanosamente, feliz de volverla a ver, ella sorprendida respondió el beso al guapo capitán que la tenía en brazos, tal vez tenían un día de conocerse, pero meses de espera abrigando un regreso que por fin sucedió.

Ambos se sentaron en un sillón, el capitán tenía en sus brazos a Candy y ella sonreía con lágrimas emocionada por volverlo a ver con vida.

- Que bueno que regresó

- Creo que mejor nos tuteamos y me da mucho gusto verla de nuevo.

- Tenía sus llaves.

- Me alegro de habérselas dejado.

Candy preparó algo de beber y comer, estuvieron conversando por horas, Albert dijo tener que ir de nuevo al campo de aviación que si quería acompañarlo y ella acepto.

Al llegar todos estaban reunidos de nuevo, Tom no había podido estar debido a que se llevó unas semanas a su padre con sus familiares. Candy conoció a los compañeros de Albert y este la presentaba presumiendo de forma interna que alguien lo esperaba a él también, siempre solitario, sin que nadie lo esperara, encontrarla esa tarde en casa, para regresar cambiado con su traje de gala para el informe oficial de su regreso de los pilotos, los por menores del escape y el rescate de sus compañeros.

Candy no le quitaba la vista, ella sonreía emocionada. En el salón oficial vio una foto de él junto a otras de sus compañeros en una repisa, reconoció que estaba en su casa, como había llegado hasta ahí, vio a Candy y ella con una sonrisa lo dijo todo, ella estuvo antes ahí, junto con las familias de los demás, trajo una imagen de él. George se sentó junto a Candy saludándose con familiaridad y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, ambos sentados con los familiares mientras los pilotos sentados al frente con una mesa y varios oficiales a su alrededor.

Al final les entregaron medallas, Candy orgullosa de Albert aplaudía junto a George, cuando a este le daban una medalla, por el rescate no solo de sus compañeros sino de cartuchos fílmicos del avión donde contenía posiciones de armamento ilegal dentro de Afganistán.

Los compañeros aplaudían y eran abrazados por madres, hermanas y familiares, mientras Albert sonriente tenía a una joven emocionada abrazándolo solo porque había regresado a casa. George lo palmeaba y felicitaba por la novia tan segura de su regreso, ella conversaba con las damas de las familias de los demás pilotos que ya se conocían, presentándola como la mujer que no perdió la esperanza de ver volver a su compañero.

- Lo felicitó Capitán su novia alentó a mi madre en momentos muy tristes para mi familia, comentó Anthony Brown, este sonrió sin aclarar nada, mientras veía a Candy sonriente con las demás y presentada con los pilotos compañeros de Albert.

La noticia salía en todos los periódicos, protegiendo la integridad de los pilotos. Mostraban la información de armamento ilegal.

Albert le pidió a Candy tratarse en un plan serio de noviazgo y Candy acepto. En menos de un año, Albert le pidió matrimonio, estaba seguro que ella era la indicada, sin ser nada de él fue su familia, ahora que lo fuera de verdad, no tenía duda que podrían ser felices.

FIN


	4. Policía

**GF2014/ALSS/ Profesiones de Albert/ Mayra Exitosa/Minific**

**Policía**

**Rescatando al amor**

Un hombre llegaba a la comandancia para ponerse a las órdenes de sus superiores en Chicago, este fue transferido desde New York, siendo que llevaba varios años de ser policía, al llegar con su nuevo equipo de trabajo, lo apodaron el novato.

Y como novato oficial fue asignado al Jefe de policías como su compañero,

- ¿William Albert Andrew? Preguntaba serio el Jefe de policías, al leer el historial del que sería su nuevo compañero,

- Si señor. Contestaba firme y seguro, definitivamente no era un novato y Johnson lo noto al verlo. Este respondió,

- Johnson, George Johnson. Mira Andrew, tu historial es espléndido, no comprendía por qué se deshicieron de ti en New York, hasta que llegue a ver tus documentos y estas aquí por una misión especial, al parecer eres el único que ha visto personalmente a Warren.

- Así es señor. Ambos hombres se vieron al rostro al saber la problemática que eso conllevaba.

Warren era un líder de la mafia europea, que había huido escondiéndose en América, donde sus planes se fueron abajo gracias al equipo de Andrew, el único problema es que para atrapar a Warren, murió todo el equipo de policías de Andrew.

El único de todos los hombres que formaban ese grupo de mafiosos, había escapado. El FBI se dio a la ardua tarea de buscarlo, pero fue como encontrar un aguja en un pajar, pues abandonó New York, y nadie lo conocía, había un retrato hablado por parte de Andrew, fue así que lo enviaron a Chicago, para que estuviera lejos de encontrarse con él de nuevo.

Durante meses fue conociendo Chicago, con el mejor guía de todo el país, su compañero Johnson. Ambos estrechaban sus lazos de compañerismo al ver que eran muy similares en la forma de proceder cuando de un delincuente se trataba.

Andrew escuchaba instrucciones, cuando sonó el radio con urgencia al llamado de emergencia del 911 donde un niño daba por menores de hombres dentro de su casa gritándoles a sus padres. Los más cercanos a la residencia eran Andrew y Johnson.

Al llegar a la residencia a base de señas ambos hombres buscaban la manera de entrar sin ser descubiertos, Andrew se iba por la puerta trasera, mientras Johnson tomaba la parte frontal entrando de manera cautelosa por una ventana. En silencio ambos policías dentro de la casa escuchaban gritos en el estudio de la casa.

Andrew oía claramente una discusión de los hombres exigiendo a otro que aceptará vender estupefacientes, trasladándolos en su negocio de transporte terrestre, pero este se negaba, los delincuentes molestos lo estaban obligando frente a su esposa, quien de rodillas, amarrada de brazos y con una venda en la boca, lloraba moviendo la cabeza diciendo que no.

Otro hombre, que estaba en el mismo salón se molestó y aventó con brusquedad un florero del escritorio, haciendo que Andrew se asomará por un vitral para ver si estaban con armas, el hombre que hablaba se molestaba y dio un tiro sin piedad a la mujer de la casa.

Andrew y Johnson abatieron la puerta y dispararon a ambos hombres, dejando en llanto al rehén al ver a su amada muerta con un tiro en la frente. Un tercer hombre al escuchar los disparos, subía a toda velocidad por las escaleras, haciendo que Johnson corriera tras él disparando su arma como advertencia.

Esto ocasionó que Andrew lo siguiera al saber a su compañero solo. Johnson por su parte al no detenerse dio un disparo a las piernas, con ello Andrew corría para asegurarse que fuera solo un hombre más y no atacarán a Johnson.

Albert vio bajo una cama, los pies de un pequeño quien se escondía, este le rogaba que saliera que era policía, que todo iba a estar bien.

- Vamos pequeño, sal de ahí, soy Andrew, policía de Chicago. Ven conmigo.

- Siiiiiiii! Gritó el pequeño asustado abrazándose a Andrew. Este abrazó a Albert con fuerza limpiando con sus manos el llanto en su rostro.

Johnson vigilaba al que le disparó en las piernas y llamaba por radio, solicitando ambulancia y declarando tres muertos. En la radio le respondían con claves, afirmando que ya estaban en camino. En eso un disparo se escuchó en el primer piso, Johnson corría para saber que estaba pasando, si ya habían revisado que no hubiese más personas en el primer piso.

Albert abrazó al pequeño, asegurándose que era el único niño de la casa. Bajo con él y lo escondió en el armario de la entrada, esto para protegerlo y que no viera a su madre.

En el salón con un disparo en la nuca caía el padre, encima de la dama por la que lloraba, viendo un agujero en la ventana por donde entró el disparo.

Albert corría para alcanzar por fuera al tirador, disparándole a las llantas del vehículo donde planeaba escapar, este se defendía sacando su arma disparó a Albert hiriéndolo de una pierna y un brazo. Mientras Johnson le daba un tiro certero al pecho para que este no huyera.

- Rápido una ambulancia, - Andrew ¿estás bien?

- El niño... el pequeño está en el armario, ve por él. Johnson salía a buscarlo, el niño le dio con un bastón en la cabeza, al sentir que no era Andrew, el policía de Chicago. Este salía corriendo y gritando

- ¡Andrew! ¡Andrew!

Albert que estaba en la camilla listo para ser elevado a la ambulancia, levantó un brazo y el niño corrió con él

- ¿A dónde vas Andrew? Me iré contigo, no me dejes. Suplicaba el pequeño al ver que el policía sería subido a una ambulancia, este al ver que no habían llamado al cuidado del menor, aceptó que subiera con él, con tal de evitar que el pequeño viera a sus padres.

En el hospital, una enfermera le daba una paleta la pequeño sentado en un sillón dentro de la habitación del policía. Tratando de sacar alguna palabra, le inventaba un tema y otro sin lograr nada. Con una sonrisa sacaba una paleta y cuestionaba al pequeño,

- ¿El es tu papá? Preguntaba con tranquilidad la enfermera y el pequeño metiendo la paleta en su boca, movía la cabeza confirmando que no. - No te preocupes, ya está a salvo. Insistía la enfermera, mientras Albert abría sus ojos viendo como ambos esperaban en la salita frente a su cama. Su voz ronca hizo que ambos voltearán de inmediato.

- ¡Hola Campeón!

- ¡Andrew! Por fin despiertas. Le dije a los policías que se fueran que aquí te cuidaba.

- ¿Ah sí? La enfermera esbozó una sonrisa al escucharlos uniéndose a la conversación, le dijo al pequeño,

- Oye campeón, pensé que era yo quien debía cuidar al policía. El pequeño sonrió y agregó

- Eres una niña, los hombres cuidamos de los hombres. Haciendo reír a Albert. Donde la enfermera se unía a la risa.

- Sr. Andrew, ¿Cómo se siente? Preguntó al verlo sonreír.

- Muy bien, creo que tengo sedantes, porque no siento mi pierna.

- Si, salió de cirugía hace una hora, pero este jovencito amenazó a todo el hospital que se escaparía si lo llevaban lejos de usted.

- Albert. Llámeme Albert, señorita.

- Candy White. Voy a estar cuidándolo a usted y su compañerito.

Pasaban las horas y el pequeño se quedó dormido, Candy vio a Albert y comentó.

- Soy a quien enviaron para proteger al pequeño, al parecer el vio a varios hombres que estuvieron amenazando a su padre, recuperamos las grabaciones de la casa y… El FBI viene para acá, afuera están cuatro hombres custodiando, y seis hombres distribuidos en el hospital…

- ¿No es enfermera?

- Soy especialista, tengo conocimientos de enfermería, trabajo para el departamento de policía de Chicago, en el área de investigación. Me enviaron por el pequeño, pero su compañero mencionó sus antecedentes y… la persona por la cual fue enviado a Chicago, es el jefe de los hombres que usted eliminó.

Albert bajo el rostro, Warren había eliminado todo su equipo en New York, ahora el acababa de hacer lo mismo, sin haberlo planeado.

- ¿Temen que venga a buscarme? Preguntó Albert con cautela.

- Tanto usted como el niño lo han visto, es seguro que puede sentirse descubierto, sobre todo si ya se cuenta como testigos a ustedes dos.

- ¿Mi pistola?

- La coloque bajo su almohada.

- Gracias.

Candy se sentaba a un lado del pequeño después de cobijarlo, observaba al policía quien ya debía dormir y no lo hacía.

- Andrew, duerma por favor.

- Asegúrese que estén los hombres afuera, por favor White. Esta al salir, vio tirado a uno de ellos, de inmediato, entró y cerró con llave.

- Ya están aquí, tenemos que irnos, ¿Cómo se siente?

- Ya siento mi pierna. Lo decía con un reflejo de dolor en el rostro, mientras Candy tomaba la silla de ruedas y lo ayudaba a sentarse, Albert trataba de elevar al pequeño con un solo brazo colocando el peso mayor en la pierna que no estaba herida, por otra puerta que iba a la ala central de médicos, Candy se llevaba a Andrew y el campeoncito.

Escuchó un par de disparos, esta daba velocidad a la silla de ruedas, corriendo con ella a un elevador de limpieza que llevaba blancos a sótano, con esto cubría a Albert y al pequeño, sacando sabanas limpias de un estante.

- ¿Mi ropa?

- Tenía un agujero y estaba un poco vieja, te compraré otra si no lloras. Albert giro a ver a la joven, quien le guiño un ojo y le sonrió, subió a los dos a una ambulancia para escapar del hospital en ella, llevando a sus protegidos, mientras ella manejaba a toda velocidad.

- ¿A dónde vamos? preguntó Andrew con un reflejo de dolor en su rostro,

- A casa de Johnson… Vive en un arsenal y debe tener alguna camita para recostar al campeón.

- Se llama Peter.

- No quiso decirme ni su nombre.

- Su padre no quiso aceptar vender drogas, guardaba silencio y lo mataron, creo que el pequeño escuchó todo.

- Pobrecito, tan pequeño y ya no cuenta con sus padres. Candy se quedó seria. Albert estaba pálido en el dolor de su pierna…

Un auto seguía a la ambulancia, Candy vio el espejo lateral… ella alzó la voz.

- Andrew, asegúrate con el niño… nos están siguiendo, no puedo ir a casa de Johnson. Este tratando de cuidar del niño y de él con un solo brazo en buen estado, mostraba angustia cada que se movía la ambulancia al girar para dar vuelta y perder a quienes los perseguían.

- Te diré por donde nos lleves… nadie sabe donde vivo, tengo poco que llegue a Chicago.

- Andrew… lo que quieres es vestirte… no piensas que pueden haberte seguido antes.

- White. ¡Por favor! Vamos a esta dirección.

Candy se metió por varias callejuelas, perdiéndose una y otra vez de la persecución. Albert por fin descansaba al frenar la ambulancia, comentó

- Un día estarás herida… recién operada, y yo seré quien maneje. ¡No lo olvides!

Candy vio a Albert, tomo una jeringa de un maletín, y sin aviso, encajo la inyección en el trasero de Andrew, quien estaba intentando ponerse de pie, para tomar al pequeño y dárselo a Candy, cuando esta lo sorprendió con la inyección. Este apretó los dientes y agregó

- Esto también. ¡No lo olvides! Albert sintió descanso, la inyección lo estaba sedando y dejaba de sentir el dolor tan grande que portaba… Cuando Candy vio relajado el rostro y con una sonrisa donde ya no le dolía, esta respondió

- Ese rostro… ¡No lo olvides! Albert apretó la boca ocultando una sonrisa, ella lo ayudo a tomar de nuevo la silla de ruedas y entró a una pequeña casa, ahí no había comodidades, sino tranquilidad. Bajo al pequeño y lo colocó en un sillón de la sala. Albert se puso de pie, tomando la bata por la espalda, pues estaba completamente abierta e intentaba cerrarla, al saber que ella lo veía, esta sonrió

- ¿Te da pena que te vea?

- No. Te estoy quitando la tentación de tus ojos. Candy se quedo muda, sin poder responder, eso hizo que Albert sonriera efusivamente de forma muda, le atinó.

Pasaron varios días, Candy ya no portaba uniforme de enfermera, usaba unos jeans, una blusa y una chaqueta abierta. La ropa del niño era nueva, ambos le compraban todo, para que no tuvieran que salir, el único contacto con la realidad era Candy, quien no fue una noche a dormir con ellos, porque sentía que la seguían, y no los iba a arriesgar, sobre todo ahora que ya las heridas de Albert habían cerrado, él estaba retomando energía, contaba con armas en ese lugar para cuidar del pequeño Peter.

- Ya llegué, traje alimentos y…. nieve. - ¿Albert? ¿Peter? - Albert no me asustes… salía desesperada porque ambos no estaban en la casa, al salir en el patio trasero, ambos sentados conversaban. Albert le explicaba que sus Padres ya no estaban para cuidarlo, pero que él estaría siempre cerca de él, y a donde quiera que lo mandaran, lo visitaría.

- Andrew ¿Me puedo quedar contigo?

- Necesitas una familia, y no tengo familia…

- Yo tampoco, podemos ser nosotros dos, como hermanos.

- Me encantaría Peter, pero tengo un oficio muy riesgoso, no me perdonaría si algo te pasara.

- Que puede pasar Andrew. Que me vaya con mis padres… Me puedo ir de una vez con ellos… y entonces, seguirías sin familia, ¿no te gusta la idea de ser mi hermano? Siempre quise uno, pero… me adoptaron solo a mí.

- ¿Adoptaron?

- Si. No tenía padres, ellos me adoptaron y ahora ya no están.

Albert se quedo en silencio, Candy estaba escuchando la conversación sin querer brotaron lagrimas en su rostro, Albert giro a verla y ella hizo una sonrisa tierna limpiando con sus mano como si se hubiera entrado polvo, Peter se levantó y corrió a sus brazos, esta le beso la cabeza.

- Peter, Albert, les tengo buenas noticias, atraparon a Warren y a seis hombres más. Albert hizo una sonrisa. Peter y él eran testigos que conocieron a Warren, pero el informe indicaba... que Johnson estuvo en el tiroteo, Warren esta en el hospital herido y al atraparlo varios hombres murieron. La cirugía de Warren fue muy larga y este perdió la movilidad de las piernas, fue encarcelado y juzgado a pena de muerte, algunos de sus hombres corrieron con la misma suerte, otros quedaron treinta años de sentencia.

Albert y Candy se hicieron novios, adoptaron a Peter. Formaron una familia nueva en Chicago…

La última conversación que se escuchó en una habitación de la casa de los Andrew fue

- ¿Te dije que no lo olvidaras?

- Albert, fue el nacimiento de nuestro hijo, que no sentiste pena por mi… realmente me dolía cuando ibas manejando.

- Esa era la idea mi amor, que yo manejaría…

Minutos más tarde, después de media noche… Candy con media sonrisa agregó

- Y también te dije que no olvidaras este rostro. Albert sonreía relajado, por la noche de amor entre ellos.

- No olvido nada Sra. Andrew…

- Yo tampoco Sr. Andrew

- ¡Ah! Candy esposó a Albert a la cama.

**Fin**

**¿Alguna de ustedes conserva las esposas?**

**Esta serie de minifics en la GF se llama Facetas Albertinas bautizada por su madrina Luisy, y muchas escritoras ALSS saben porque Albert es tan multifacético que puede ser muchas profesiones a la vez…**

**Disculpen que no les haya escrito en mis fics, me es imposible responderles a todas, pero les aseguro que cada capítulo mío es con todo cariño y amor sin ningún interés, solo deseando que les agrade… Gracias por las felicitaciones de mi cumpleaños… si cumplí años antes que Candy… y gracias por preocuparse por mi cirugía, soy muy aventada, mi mano esta bien, es mi hombro el que quedo a medias…**

**Y también sé perder, no cumplí con la meta que tenía de terminar mis fics a tiempo, pero acepte muchos retos y salieron otros detalles… lo mejor es que… sigo aquí!**


	5. Constructor

**GF2014/ALSS/ Profesiones de Albert/ Mayra Exitosa/Minific**

**Constructor**

**Construyendo tus fantasías**

Albert serio y con enfado llevaba un par de ventanas para el edificio que se entregaría en un par de meses, todo su cuerpo sudado, cansado y agotado por el trabajo, ya que le fallaron algunos empleados, tomo su lugar… cuando llego ella, la mujer más hermosa, vestida en jeans, playera y un chaleco protector abierto, no era esperada esa mañana, sin embargo al verla con sus ojos de angustia y preocupación por el trabajo que le estaban solicitando era seguro que no era nada bueno.

Candy era la arquitecta del edificio que estaban terminando y dos más que estaban a la par del primero al tener éxito el complejo industrial donde se instalarían oficinas de corporativos importantes.

Ambos llevaban tiempo trabajando juntos, casi desde los comienzos de Candy quien con su visión por la ecología y el buen uso de los avances tecnológicos, ponía los paneles protectores y confiables para que la estructura de los edificios mayores a 25 pisos tuviera la solidez y el nombre de la constructora para la que ella representaba.

- Buenos días Arquitecta. Alzo la vista al verla entrar y notar que venía preocupada.

- ¡Albert! Candy se quedo viendo a su compañero el Ingeniero Andrew que ya no portaba la camisa y lucía unos fuertes brazos, las marcas de su abdomen en la camiseta de tirantes, ese jeans bastante ajustado en las piernas y los glúteos, que se quedo literalmente con los labios sueltos.

Albert por su parte, noto como Candy lo miraba desconociéndolo, el siempre estaba arreglado cuando ella venía, su mejor camisa, sus ropas pulcras, pero esta vez y por la prisa de terminar y poner el ejemplo de un trabajo entregado en tiempo y forma, había quedado en fachas. Sin embargo al ver que Candy se sonrojó frente a sus ojos, todo cambio.

Por primera vez en tanto tiempo de conocerla, ella lo estaba viendo con distintos ojos, no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa discreta al ver como ella quiso recomponerse frente a él, tomando su cabello nerviosa colocándolo tras su oreja, al sentirse atraída.

-Candy ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Yo… yo… si estoy bien. Bajo su rostro al sentirse apenada por la atracción que sintió en ese instante por su compañero. Nerviosa sacó un pañuelo limpiándose la frente y tomo un trozo de cartón en cuanto dio un par de pasos, para usarlo como abanico, ante un calor repentino que tuvo en ese momento.

Albert suspiró y apretó los labios guardando una sonrisa, al parecer no le era indiferente después de todo.

- Candy te noto preocupada, por eso te pregunto, sé que no estás bien y te conozco, me estas ocultando algo.

- Albert nosotros… digo la empresa… perdón, tienes razón estoy preocupada. Candy bajaba la vista nerviosa, al ver a Albert entrar en la oficina provisional donde estaban los planos del edificio, tomó un plano para dejar de ver a su compañero, levantando el plano para cubrirse, estaba tan ruborizada que apretaba los ojos y contenía la respiración tratando de controlar ese repentino calor que sentía.

- Vamos Candy, entre nosotros no hay secretos, dime que es lo que te preocupa, tal vez pueda intervenir y apoyarte.

Candy guardo una sonrisa al escucharlo, claro que ya había intervenido en sus nervios, porque su preocupación desapareció en cuanto lo vio, ella le iba a contestar, bajo el plano y vio de espaldas a Albert quitando la camisa de tirantes que lo cubría levemente. No pudo evitar sorprenderse. Ella quedo con la boca abierta viéndolo de espaldas, mientras este tomaba una camisa de un gancho, para ponérsela encima. Candy soltaba el plano y este cayó al suelo, haciendo que Albert girara para darse cuenta que ella lo estaba volviendo a admirar, quiso reír porque Candy era completamente transparente, no podía ocultar esta vez, que no le era para nada indiferente.

Este sonrió, sin abrocharse la camisa, se acercó levantó el plano poniéndolo en una de las mesas de la oficina, se acercó hasta ella, le tomo ambas manos y le dijo

- Candy no tienes que mentirme, se que algo te incomoda, tus ojos me dicen que algo te está preocupando. Candy trato de cerrar la boca y mojarse los labios al sentir una leve resequedad en la garganta. Apretó los ojos y sin verlo respondió

- Albert, estamos contratados para terminar este edificio, pero los otros dos no, sin embargo el trabajo que realizamos en este ha sido el mejor desde sus cimientos y quieren que este represente a los otros dos edificios que se van a construir… solo que… quieren que baje 40% menos en gastos de materiales, ¿Ahora comprendes mi preocupación?

Albert la veía y sonreía al ver como ella cerraba los ojos para no verlo y no ponerse nerviosa, este soltó una mano y tomo su mentón, obligándola a que lo viera.

- Candy en cuanto sepan que no lo aprobamos ellos tendrán que notar el cambio de calidad y por lo tanto no venderán los otros edificios.

- Albert a ellos lo único que les importa es ganar dinero, bajar el costo de inversión es poner la materia prima más baja del mercado y sabes bien que las bases deben ser fuertes y de calidad.

- Ninguna constructora aceptará hacer un trabajo de esa índole Candy, piensa que este edificio que todavía no entregamos, fue visitado diariamente por los futuros inversionistas, gracias a la calidad y el prestigio que tenemos, fue que se vendió por completo.

- Crees que si no acepto sus condiciones, ellos reconsideraran y pondrán el material adecuado con el costo real.

- Creo que nadie en todo Chicago, aceptará hacer un edificio con materiales de baja calidad, ellos solo te están probando, porque quieren bajar los costos y ganar más con menor inversión.

- ¡Albert! Gracias. No aceptaré la propuesta, prefiero no construir los otros edificios a mermar la calidad de ellos con nuestra participación.

- Lo ves, un simple no, es suficiente… Pero ahora tendrás que aceptar cenar esta noche conmigo.

- ¿Contigo? ¿Esta noche?

- Si. Albert guardaba una sonrisa discreta al ver lo nerviosa que se ponía de nuevo

- ¿Estás hablando de una cita? Preguntaba Candy con incredulidad.

- Si. ¿A qué hora paso por ti?

- Te parece bien a las 8:00pm

- Perfecto.

Albert la vio salir de la oficina improvisada que tenían a un costado del edificio, mientras este se abrochaba la camisa, la veía irse con una sonrisa en su rostro, los hombres que estaban en el segundo piso, se burlaban de Albert al verlo abrochándose, pensando que algo había pasado entre él y la Arquitecta. Este los vio y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, al saber lo que estaban pensando los trabajadores.

Candy llevaba el pedazo de cartón abanicando su rostro hasta subir a la camioneta en la que se marchaba. Haciendo que los trabajadores sonrieran con picardía, al pensar que el Ingeniero había hecho de las suyas en esa pequeña oficina.

Por la noche Albert llegaba a su casa, ella lo esperaba salieron a cenar, tanto tiempo trabajando y conocerse, no se había dado la oportunidad de salir…La cena se convirtió en una hermosa velada, baile y deseos de que no terminara.

Semanas después entregaban el edificio. Candy no aceptaba las condiciones de bajar en materiales, los futuros inversionistas pusieron la condición de que fuera la misma calidad y constructora quienes se encargaran de los nuevos edificios, de no ser así, no invertirían en ellos.

Candy vio a Albert, este se acercó a ella en señal de apoyo. Candy se recargo su espalda en su pecho él le había dado una simple respuesta, pero el apoyo que ella sentía no se equivalía en nada a una simple decisión, sino al apoyo completo del hombre que hizo que valiera la pena defender sus ideales con honestidad, en la construcción siempre son notorios la calidad y el prestigio.

En la azotea del tercer edificio que al día siguiente entregarían formalmente, una pequeña mesa con velas protegidas con tubos de vidrio para que no se apagaran, flores en rededor, una cena para dos, la música de un saxofón amenizaba el ambiente, mientras Albert abrazaba a Candy bailando a la luz de las velas y con la presencia de la luna llena como testigo, bajo una rodilla y le propuso matrimonio.

Candy emocionada lo abrazaba cayendo encima de él, Albert no escuchaba su respuesta,

- Candy, no me has respondido.

- Por supuesto que si, si, si, si.

Albert la abrazo, le colocó su anillo y tomo sus piernas elevándola en sus brazos, para después detenerse poniéndola frente a él, con ambas manos tomo su rostro acerco sus labios en un beso tierno cargado de amor y anhelos.

**FIN**

**Un abrazo a mi amiga Blackcat por su maravilloso ingenio para hacer la otra versión del constructor y que me gustará tanto… Te quiero amiga!**


End file.
